


Always

by thedemonschild



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, not sure what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tokyo Ghoul anime is one of the best I've watched. One pet peeve of mine though, is that to my knowledge, it was never explained what happened after Nishiki fed from Kimi. It ended powerfully, I'll admit that, but I felt like Nishiki and Kimi should have had a talk afterward since it's obvious that they're still together. This story is just what I thought would have happened after the powerful ending. (Google if you don't know what I'm talking about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"And that's the story" Kimi listened, eyes wide as her boyfriend, Nishiki Nishio told her about life as a ghoul. She heard the foreign words; kakugan, kagune, but couldn't comprehend what they meant until Nishiki slowly blinked his eyes. Heart pounding, she watched as his eyes shifted from the ones she knew to the terrifying black and red eyes of a ghoul. She barely heard the words her love uttered, too captivated by the blue "tail" protruding from his back. She nodded numbly as the reality of the situation began to sink in. "Kimi?" She snapped back from her thoughts and looked around the small apartment. It was covered in blood and the smell of vomit hung heavy in the air. She shivered slightly at the scene. "His apartment" she thought grimly. She was in his territory now. No one could save her should he decide to attack her. Her gaze shifted again to look at his face. His eyes had reverted back to normal and the mysterious blue "kagune" as he has called it, was gone. She watched him carefully as she tried to determine her next move. Nishiki looked pale and shaken, shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized that the only person in the world that he'd come to care for likely would be the cause of his death. He had already resigned himself to that fact and nothing could have been further from his mind than attacking her. Already guilt was settling in as he looked at her shoulder, damaged beyond repair by him. He was the cause of this, he caught her up in his world. Hands shaking slightly, he reached out to change the gauze packing he had placed on the wound to staunch the flow of blood. She flinched as he touched her, and he was nearly drowned in the wave of guilt that crashed over him. "Kimi, I...I'm so sorry." Her heart almost broke at the deadened tone in his voice. It sounded as though he truly had given up. "Nishiki..." She was surprised as the words flowed easily from her mouth, her voice calm and reassuring. "It's ok just...Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at her coldly, momentarily forgetting out was her, just seeing another human. "Because in my world trust gets you killed. That's how my sister died." Kimi blinked, unsure of what to say. Nishiki had never talked about his family before. Suddenly, Nishiki was back in an alleyway on that fateful, stormy night. Crouched in the mud, screaming for his sister to wake up as the blood pooled around him. His eyes flashed as he was thrust again into reality. He had viewed at that night to never trust anyone again but somehow, this human female had found a way around the barrier he had spent years building. Kimi saw something flicker in Nishiki's gaze and she hesitantly called out to him. "Nishiki?" He blinked, and it took a moment before he recognized the voice registering in his consciousness. Nishiki's expression softened and tenderly he reached out and cupped Kimi's cheek, smiling softly. "I love you, Kimi. Nothing will ever change that." Kimi looked into Nishiki's eyes and smiled back unafraid as she realized the Nishiki she knew and loved was back. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled him close to her. "I love you too, Nishiki. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I always will be there for you. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the ending was kinda weak, and I apologize about it. Gomennasai, everyone.


End file.
